


A Very Merry Christmas

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All is good, And Ron is struggling bless him, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry is besotted, M/M, So is draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: Just 200 words of Christmas fluff!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	A Very Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was created especially for my drarry squad! <3

Harry grinned as another raucous chorus of laughter hit the air; the turkey was resting, the drinks were flowing, the air was crisp and cold. It was lovely. But best of all, he was surrounded by his family. 

The Weasley’s had descended from all ends of the earth, Teddy was running riot somewhere, new broomstick in hand, and Draco was right there, in the middle of it all, laughing and joking, completely relaxed as if this was entirely normal. How times had changed...

Deep grey eyes met his as Charlie recounted another incredible dragon tale, warmth surging through his chest as a faint blush of happiness painted Draco’s cheeks. His grin widened.

“Get a room, you two…” Ron grumbled as he topped up everyone’s drinks. But though once Harry would have blushed, or spluttered, or sent wrapping paper flying at his best mate’s head, now he only laughed softly, relishing the giddiness, the constant butterflies, the golden glow that curled its way through him.

“Gladly,” he joked, walking over to Draco, snaking his arms around his lover’s waist.

“Sap, Potter,” Draco narrowed his eyes at him, leaning into the embrace all the same. “You’re embarrassing me in front of your family!”

“Perfect,” Harry grinned, cupping Draco’s cheeks.

As Teddy made loud noises of disgust and Ginny wolf-whistled, Harry captured Draco’s lips softly, relishing the hints of chocolate and spices on his tongue. 

It truly was a very, Merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! Hope you enjoyed it and have a lovely day! <3


End file.
